Michael Afton
Michael Afton (also known as Purple Guy, Eggs Benedict in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and 'Springtrap '''in Five Nights at Freddy's 3) is a character in the video game series ''Five Nights at Freddy's, and the main protagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is the son of William Afton and a technician of Afton Robotics Inc. and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Appearance Michael Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout the FNAF series. He is represented as a purple-colored guy with bright white eyes and a large grin, sometimes wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he is given a moving sprite animation and facial expressions. He also seems to be holding a crank wrench in the FNaF 2 minigames. In the four secret Custom Night minigames, Michael Afton's pre-purple appearance is shown and reveals that his purple skin colour is only there as a result of decaying from the robotic parts inside of him. History His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location are unkown, though it's possible that he was attempting to curtail his father's actions. He is seen dismantling the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, trying to release the spirits within the animatronics. In Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. After Ennard uses Michael's body as a vessel to escape the distribution center, Michael is, for reasons unknown, revived and becomes what the Five Nights at Freddy's community calls "The Purple Guy". Later, Michael would be mistaken for his father by the souls of the children William murdered, and would subsequently become "Springtrap". Gallery Pictures Extra Springtrap 1.png|Michael as Springtrap Purple_man.png|Michael in a FNaF 2 minigame Michael Afton Purple Guy.gif|Michael in FNaF 3 Purple_Guy_Cackle_Gif-0.gif|Michael inside the Springtrap suit before dying. PurpleProgression-300x75.png|Micheal Afton's transformation into the Purple Guy. Springtrap_Jumpscare_Left.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the left. Springtrap_Jumpscare_Right.gif|Springtrap's jumpscare from the right. Human remains are visible when the mouth opens. Spf.jpg|A brightened image of the newspaper possibly foreshadowing Michael/Springtrap's survival in FNaF 3. 8mMzECA.png|Michael rises at the end of Sister Location. Videos ALL PURPLE GUY CUTSCENES!, Sister location custom night Five Nights at Freddy's 3 PURPLE GUY IS DEAD!! "Kill Springtrap" Real Ending - FNaF Sister Location (no commentary) Trivia * For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was eventually figured out that he was not. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Male Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Betrayed Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Genius Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Immortals